


Backseats

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma & Regina are having to make do with the backseat of the Bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseats

**Author's Note:**

> They are not mine, which sucks. I'd have given them their happy ending by now :(
> 
> Let me know what you think of this!

Emma growled as eager hands tangled in her hair, tugging her head back. She bit back a glorious moan as hot wet lips trailed down her neck – teeth lightly nipping at her skin. A heavy pulse settled between her legs, the ache almost painful. She trailed her hands up the smooth skin of the thighs resting either side of her legs, pushing up the tight fabric of the skirt until she met soft yet defined hip and lace. Her breathing was short, mirroring her rapidly beating heart as those lips quickly turned possessive, marking her with an intensity bordering on painful. Emma grit her teeth in frustration, “Stop, stop you can't make any marks,” she panted, on the verge of _really not giving a fuck._ The whole situation was fucked, but the feelings that the woman on top of her caused really did make Emma's brain short circuit. Those lips quirked in arrogance, showing perfect teeth, before latching on tighter over her pulse.

Screwing in the back seat of the bug was not the way Emma wanted this to be however _who_ she was combined with _who_ was currently squirming on her lap meant privacy was needed. And the very _amorous_ mayor would not appreciate any interruptions nor anyone finding out about their frequent meetings.

Emma bared more of her neck to the other woman, knowing the submissive move would drive her crazy and was not disappointed as Regina attacked her neck more frantically. Scarves and turtle-neck tops would definitely be needed, the thought wandered briefly through Emma's mind, thoughts firmly _elsewhere._ She slid her hand between the legs straddling her, discovering just how ready The Mayor was for her, finger stroking the velvet heat. She pushed Regina back a moment before tracing the wet finger against her lower lip, eyes flicking up to meet smoky almost black ones. Their lips collided in a frenzy, both women groaning at the _taste_ of Regina. Their hips started to rock with neither of them really noticing, the natural rhythm taking over. Emma brought her hand back down and slipped two fingers inside tight, wet heat. The brunette threw her head back at the feeling of being filled, both her hands resting on Emma's shoulders to support herself. Hips started grinding down of their own accord, seeking more contact. Emma obliged and added a third digit, admiring the taut lines of Regina's neck as she rode her hand. Breathy gasps were being issued from the blissful woman on every downward thrust, almost as though she was repeating a mantra. Fucking this woman was a religious experience for Emma Swan.

Regina brought her head back up and rested her forehead against the blondes, their breath mingling, adding to the considerable heat in the car. She whispered that she was almost _there_ , screwing her eyes tight. Emma slid her other hand into the tight space between their bodies and started to rub just where Regina _needed._ The other woman started to tighten around Emma's fingers, her body tensing. Emma captured her mouth as she pressed firmly on her clit, swallowing the squeal of delight, feeling the rhythmic clench of tight muscles begin around her fingers deep inside Regina. The hottest thing - _Ever._ The Mayor slumped forwards against Emma's body, head resting in the crook of her neck.

Emma loved post orgasm Regina, it was one of the only times you would see the woman with no walls, no anger, no agenda. She marvelled at the sheer raw beauty of the woman. She hummed gently, fingertips trailing up and down The Mayors clothed back gently. Slowly the brunettes breathing returned to normal, still nestled in against The Sheriff. Emma let her mind wander over the appropriateness of the situation. She was, essentially, a _booty_ call for the other woman. Not that she minded, it wasn't exactly a hardship. The women clashed vigorously in every day life, which in turn led to an equally passionate energy sexually, but it also meant that neither of them had an official claim on the other... and this suited Emma. She knew she felt something for the other woman, but she wasn't remotely ready to face that issue. She was still finding her place in this town, still getting used to her relationship with Henry. She had friends, actual proper friends, Emma smiled. She was putting down roots and normally this would make her freak the fuck out and haul ass out of town but she found that she just... didn't mind. The Mayor had stopped trying to run her out of town as well, meaning they clashed now about everyday things that really didn't matter as much. Emma often wondered if Regina just made things up so they could spend some time yelling as some kind of weird yet totally effective foreplay. She snorted gently at that thought.

So for the time being, they snuck around, meeting late at night in her car, in Regina's Merc, sometimes the police cruiser, always parked discretely in different places away from prying eyes. Mary Margaret had almost walked in on Emma with Regina's head blissfully between her legs one day in the office so the other woman had decreed this was the way it would have to be from now on to make sure there were no chances of getting caught. Emma had a brief fantasy of Regina's olive toned flesh contrasting with silk sheets, but she told herself she was being foolish.

Emma was brought back from her reverie by a gentle snuffling of breath against her neck. She's _asleep_ , Emma's eyebrows raised in amusement, her own arousal forgotten for the moment in the wave of sheer contentment that enveloped her right now. The Mayor, Ice Queen Regina Mills, asleep in her lap, slumped against her. Cute. Emma supposed all the sneaking and fighting and scheming was taking its toll on the other woman, so she surrendered to the comfort of the moment, a hand questing up to stroke dark hair.

Maybe they could have _something_... Emma cared about Henry, and by proxy cared about Regina's well-being outside of just making sure she was satisfied in bed so to speak. Yes, it was because of Henry she told herself. She stifled a yawn, not willing to go further down that line of thought for now. Her eyelids began to grow heavy, Emma decided it was time to go, someone finding them both cuddled up would be just as bad as finding them in a more passionate embrace. Gently, she raised her hands to cup Regina’s head and pushed her back, calling her name. The sleeping brunette took a moment to come to, her eyes blinking owlishly and smacking her lips. Adorable, Emma suppressed a smirk. Fuck she was further gone than she thought. Regina sat up, now a bit more awake, and looked almost... sheepish. Emma smiled genuinely at her and urged the other woman off her lap so she could get in the front of the car to drive her home. She stole glances at the sleepy woman ensconced in the back of the car all the way to Mifflin Street, smiling her secret smile at the sight.

She pulled up and stepped out into the cold nights air, turning to pull the seat forward for the other woman. Regina clung to Emma as she stumbled out the car. The blonde turned to put the seat back before returning to meet Regina's gaze, intending on bidding her goodnight. The vulnerability she saw made her want to flee, not ready for anything like actual _honesty_ with the other woman, but she forced herself to watch silently as Regina grasped her hand and tugged her gently towards the house. Swinging the door to the car shut. Emma followed the brunette, in mind as well in body, through the house and into the master bedroom. Emma tensed at the intimacy of being _here_ and Regina turned to her, bringing a hand to her cheek.

“Its just sleep, Emma,” Regina breathed, as though anything louder would blow the peaceful feeling away, “Just come sleep,” She yawned, letting go of the blondes hand to instinctively stretch. She turned and moved towards the bed leaving Emma standing at the edge of the bedroom, uncertain. “But you definitely have to be gone before Henry wakes up,” The woman added, shedding her clothes with slow, sluggish movements. This reassured Emma that the status quo was still in place. Sleep, that's all it was. There was nothing scary about that. She moved towards the bed, stripping down to her underwear and climbing in to the luxurious sheets. She stretched, floating on a cloud of comfort. This bed beat the one at Mary Margaret’s hands down. A warm body slipped in beside her, sliding up to nestle against her. Regina lifted her arm and settled into her side with it wrapped around her, already sleep bound.

Emma stayed awake for a while, the feeling of this beautiful creature cuddled up against her warming a place in her heart she had long since sealed off. She exhaled, realising that she was fighting a losing battle if she thought she could stop her feelings from developing into something more than just fucking. Fuck it, she decided. Just live in the moment. Emma drifted off to sleep, something akin to happiness enveloping her.


End file.
